<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>alone in the dark by Marenke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372021">alone in the dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke'>Marenke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AUgust 2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU-gust 2020, Egyptology, F/M, Treasure Hunting, technically an early 20th century au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:00:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaz could barely wait to put his hands on the famous funerary mask of pure, solid gold that was supposedly hidden away in this tomb.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AUgust 2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AUgust 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>alone in the dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt for day 16: treasure hunters! and whats more treasure hunting than graverobbing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaz could barely wait to put his hands on the famous funerary mask of pure, solid gold that was supposedly hidden away in this tomb. Inej, by his side and carrying the torch that let them see the painted murals on the walls, did not bother to glance behind, but that was okay: her presence was a comfort, even if she seemed like she was a second away from melding with the shadows. He wouldn't blame her if she did; Kaz had been in a rambling mood, and it always lent to testing people's patiences.</p><p>But, still - the funerary mask of a pharaoh whose legacy had been stricken through! Worth millions that he was so going to funnel into his own pockets! A historical, priceless, piece of history that Kaz was going to sell to the highest bidder! What was not to ramble about?</p><p>Inej enjoyed listening, he supposed. She just kept reading as he talked, restlessly walking in circles, turning pages as Kaz went on and on and on about matters regarding ancient Egypt. He genuinely liked the subject - blame Jordie, who took Kaz with him on his first expeditions -, and now here he was, amidst the confined walls, smelling the old, musty air that probably hadn't been moved in centuries, going to find an untouched tomb.</p><p>Sure, the ambient wasn't the best, too tight, too much, but Kaz gritted his teeth. For the mask. All he needed was to sell that mask, and then he could start dismantling Pekka Rollins. That's all he needed to -</p><p>His cane hit <em>something</em> in the floor, and Kaz felt the floor giving beneath him, falling into a bottomless pit - the sound of his cane an afterthought as it reached the ground down below. Yelping, he reached for Inej, but all his gloved hands felt was air.</p><p>Inej turned, a panicked expression on her face for a brief moment before it was smoothed down, and she acted too fast for his eyes to see; all he saw was her setting the torch aside and it flickering to nothing before the dark settled in, and he felt himself being pushed up by his shirt. He didn't expect her to be so strong, but perhaps it was adrenaline setting in, filling her muscles with strength.</p><p>Kaz's hands reached for the ledge, blindly, until he felt it, relief flooding his body. Then, he gripped it, and Inej slowly helped him up.</p><p>He mumbled something that sounded like words, and Inej, silent, dear Inej, said nothing. He heard the ruffling of clothes, a quick check on him. Inej did not touch his face, thankfully: she patted down his shoulders, the unexposed portion of his arms. Then, when her hands left, Kaz was alone.</p><p>Not for long, though. He heard Inej walking slowly, the sound of the torch being taken of the floor, stone against stone producing sparks until it caught on the soaked rag the torch held. Then, light, flooding his world once more, bathing Inej in warm tones. There was worry sketched into her face, and she offered Kaz a hand.</p><p>He accepted her quiet offer, dusted his clothes. Hopefully, he hadn't disturbed a curse or something. Inej kept an arm around him, helping Kaz move - he'd need a new cane as soon as he was out of this tomb.</p><p>"Is it worth it?" Inej asked, in silence, as they moved. Kaz shrugged. "You almost died."</p><p>The voice of his brother whispered in his ears the answer.</p><p>"I'll do anything for money." He replied, and Inej did not answer, simply shaking her head. "And what is life without some near-death experiences?"</p><p>"Safe, Kaz. Life would be safe." He scoffed at it, and the two kept moving. Just a little more to endure, and he'd be able to get his vengeance. Then, freedom - perhaps to explore these tombs for pleasure, instead of being yet another graverobber with a fancy, falsified title to his name. Inej could even accompany him, if she so wished.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>